PAYDAY: The Bit Hiest
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: Just a one shot from a scene my PAYDAY story on my FIMFiciton Account...


_"WHOA!"_

_"The split on this is enormous!"_

_"I know who'll be spending on what tonight!"_

_"Beers and Hookers!"_

_"..."_

_"What? You know it's true!"_

The van bumped as the potholes and rocks littered the streets of Washington DC. The van bounced as it pulled up onto the freeway, on it's way to the safe house so they can dump their shares and keep watch until Bain could give them their next job from . During that time the PAYDAY crew sat in the back, counting the money and Jewels they had stolen from the Jewelry Store

Chains was keeping check of the weapons, Hoxton was driving, Wolf was counting the money, and Dallas was being quiet. Silently planning their next move; what job they should do next and all of that. Where ever he is; Bain is getting the next job to do for them, It's better for the PayDay crew not to know where he is.

Dallas listened to them have a good laugh on what they will be spending their money on next. He merely accepted the large sum of money and ate a candy bar, ironically named PayDay. He looked at the wrapper and smiled. Knowing him, he wanted money and more of it. He looked at the other crew members and he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket. He kept his head down as the mask covered his hair.

He placed his weapon, the AMCAR-4 assault rifle, beside him and lifted his head. The clown mask falling behind him, he noticed a bullet hole in Wolf's armor (Not surprising, since he did risk getting killed trying to place the trip mine...) and Dallas smiled. He looked at the PayDay crew and banged the side of the door, to get their attention.

"Boys, I want another round of money." Dallas exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He got some excited looks from t he crew, but a disapproving one from his little brother.

"More than what we have?" Chains smiled, looking as if Dallas ordered for another Christmas. "Shit, I'd love that."

"More things to rob?" Wolf smiled behind his mask. "Count me in!"

"We already have money, we're rich. How about we drop off what we have and place them in the safe house?" Hoxton suggested. "It's like around the corner!"

"Screw that, that'd take hours!" Wolf fidgeted, keeping his shotgun in his hands. "Don't you agree Chainesy?"

"Cool it, Wolf." Hoxton warned, which made the Swedish psychopathic criminal pout. He had a glint in his eye as he loaded the shotgun; ready to blow the head off of anyone.

"Give me that," Chains took the weapon from him, before he tried anything too crazy.

"Come 'mon Hoxdelicous!" Wolf got a chuckle from the rest of the guys. Including Bain who was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Hey Bain!" Wolf greeted almost too giddy.

"Hey guys," Bain greeted, "I heard you wanted another job, so I'm researching right now."

"Cool," Chains grinned.

"When I meant money, I did not mean having to be busted and be caught with our pants between our legs," Dallas scratched his forehead. Being hard considering he still had his gloves on. "We stress if we have a lot more to lose, remember what happened last time we got too big for out masks?"

" almost terminated us..." Chains said darkly. The glee from the African American gone, as if like a switch had been cut off. "They pulled the plug on anyone who they think is being soft." Chains stopped loading the magazine and placed them in a bag to be used another time. As a ammo bag that Chains carry on heists; it's quite useful.

"Are you going to keep bickering or what?" Hoxton asked, pulling up to the safe house into the garage "We're home.:"

Everyone jumped out of the van and breathed in fresh air, they stretched and tried to get blood circulated back to their legs. Chains had pins and needles in his feet. Dallas looked at the house and grimaced; it still looked sulky as Bain would say. Compared to the senator's mansion it looked like a shady apartment.

"Still the same old, Same old..." Wolf sighed, "Millions in our pocket means shit to our place."

"What did you expect?" Hoxton shook his head. "Let's get inside so we can drop off the money and get back to work."

"Is it me? Or is it raining brown?" Dallas asked, looking up and a droplet fell on his face. He took a hand and sniffed it. He then gave his finger a lick before getting a slap to the head from Chains. He swore he smelt copper before glaring at Chains with a hardhat passion. He snarled in pain before rubbing his head with the other hand.

"What the hell are you thinking, licking brown water?!" Chains scolded harshly, getting rain in his hair.

"It's chocolate," Wolf's eyes shone like a fire in a forest. "God answered my prayers!"

"For chocolate rain?" Hoxton asked,

"I thought it was getting rich?" Dallas questioned,

"All secondary," Wolf felt tired, "I'm going to lie down... Or die..." Wolf fell over, and Chains instinctively dragged his body into the house like training from the military taught him. He pulled him in and dropped him on the couch, Chains had a migraine and fell over.

Hoxton fell on a desk and blacked out.

Dallas collapsed, He swore he heard Bain's voice permeate his ears.

"_Guys! Guys! You're vitals are dropping! What the hell is going on?!_" Bain demanded

One by the the PayDay crew fell. Bain's voice rang in their ear, telling them to pick up now.

* * *

Off the grid finally, a certain creature grinned wildly in the distance. The creature hovered in the air for a minute before actually flying off into a distance. This creature found it funny on how these band of felons joked among themselves and not even regret about the amount of police slayings they have.

"Yes..." The creature chuckled, "I. Discord, shall take the elements of harmony by a different means of doing so. Why do it directly when I can hire a gang to do it for me?"

Discord giggled as he snapped both of his fingers, a hard feat considering he had to do it in a totally different universe, and he watched the orb with great compassion as his famous chocolate rain dawned on them.. Only this time he put some sleeping toxins in the milk and he watched them collapsed and pass out.

"Easy,. now for the fun part..." He smiled like a maniac. He snapped his fingers and clapped his hands, appearing in front of him was now five, maskless ponies. Five ponies of the smae color, except one who was charcoal grey. The spirit of chaos snickered and keeled in front of them. Slapping the first one he saw.

"**_WAKE UP!_**"

"FUCK OFF!" Dallas shouted, to whoever said that.

_"My head..."_  
_"Shit, do we have concussions?"_  
_"Chains knocked me out again?"_  
_"Shut up,"_  
_"Ow, That hurt!"_  
_"Anyone got a medic bag?"_  
_"Yeah, I do."_  
_"Head count?"_  
_"Chains!"_  
_"Dallas!"_  
_"Hoxton!"_  
_"Wolf!"_

Dallas opened his eyes and rolled onto his stomach with great intensity, he instantly looked around for his mask and guns. He felt relieve as he found his mask on top of his head and his gun at his side. He took a minute to look at his own mask before doing anything else.

Instead of doing the obvious, he let it slide off of his head and he chuckled at it.

No damage was done to it, but it was in a different shape; like a horse head. Normally Dallas would be concern about it but he thought [i]As long as there is no damage to it; it's all good![/i] He took a minute to address himself and he grunted in surprise. This has to be a lucid dream. He looked at Chains and tried to make him a woman, but he couldn't

"I've gone mental..." Dallas grabbed his gun with his hooves  
"Where are we?" Wolf asked,  
"The question you should as is _what_ the fuck are we?" Chains asked, looking at his body.

Dallas looked at his hooves too and body as well. He made a grunt, mental note to learn how to shoot a gun as a tan horse. Dallas heard a throat clear in front of him and he looked up. In front of him was some sort of mutant creature of a cross between a... Dallas couldn't put his fin- er... hooves on it but he thought it was crazy.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It looks like a cross between Wolf's wife and Hoxton."

"Fuck off, you bastard." The British accent flooded the ears of both Dallas and Wolf. They looked up and saw a different pony lying right next to Hoxton... it was Hoxton. But the old one!

"Why am I out of prison?" The Old Hoxton wondered, looking at everyone else. "What?"  
"What the fuck?" another voice permeated the air. It was Chains... next to Chains The old one!  
"Wait... this is fucking retarded." Dallas shook his head and looked at the mutant creature. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"Me? Oh I did nothing except brought the PAYDAY crew together..."

They all gave one look to each other before pointing our guns at the thing and demanded answers silently. The two Hoxtons wielded a Thanatos.60 Cal. A high power Sniper Rifle. The two Chains was holding a AMR-16. Wolf was holding his standard shotgun, the Rienfeld 880. Dallas was holding his AMCAR rifle

"Okay, now you're going to listen and answer some high power questions or we're going to kill you. Got it?" Old Hoxton suggested.

"Okay, okay. Easy there jailbirdie." The creature cheeked. "My name is Discord, and I pray hear you have some skills in robbing."

"Depends on what we're robbing..." Dallas squinted his eyes.

"Jewels, quite high priced ones." 'Discord' held a picture of said jewels. Necklaces with scratched up shapes. This shouldn't go for more than 10 thousand a pop.

"You're fucking with us?!" Chains, both of them yelled.

"Can we just kill him?!" Wolf asked, pumping his rienfield shotgun.

"Hold up; I have the greatest deal." Discord snapped his fingers and a giant, almost comically mammoth that it covered them and the forest behind them. He snapped his fingers once more and it opened and they all let their jaws fell to the floor.  
Inside was more gold coins than can every think of! It's dripping right through the door and Wolf was drooling through the Demon mask.

"WE'LL DO IT!" The six bounced.

"I'l also do you a favor; you can do any heist you want (You're going to want more money if I think I know you..) and I'll cover your tracks. I can only do four at a time so it's up to you who goes; Chains and Hoxton I mean." Discord smile.

"I went into retirement for a reason. You brought my ass out here I'm keeping eye on these fools." The old Chains lowered his gun.

"I don't feel like it right now, too rusty from being in jail and beating up our old driver." Old Hoxton pouted. Lowering his gun; he sat down. "Find us a place to stay."

"Will do, just steal the jewel,"

"Where is it?" Dallas asked,

"It was at Golden Oaks Library, but I pray hear it's at the bank now."

"Fine by us, Let's start planning."

* * *

"Okay," A purple Alicorn stood out from the crowd. She looked at the mares and the baby dragon behind her, They where easily recognizable. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike. "We can make a deposit or withdraw?"

"Do you have no idea how banks work?" The Baby Dragon asked,

"I do, I was asking if you guys want to put money in the bank or take money from it?"

"Put money in it! _DUH_!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, obviously displeased in a place where you had to count for a living. "Can we hurry up and get out of here? This is creeping me out..."

"What's the matter Sugar cube? Gettin' goosebumps from y'all counting ponies?" Applejack nudged her rainbow colored friend.

"_NO_!" Rainbow Dash flared, undignified.

"If that's so, why are y'all trying so hard to get the hay out of here?"

"I heard... that banks are the most usual spots of robbing because of the money in here..." Rainbow Dash looked behind her to see a stallion in a two piece suit looking around, especially at the cameras and the guards. He had a look of calm and cooled determination.

"I don't like the look on that one..."

"Stop being so superstitious!" Rarity snapped, out of character for some reason. She then returned her more refined voice. "We're in Canterlot, of course stallions can dress nicely."

Rainbow Dash kept her eyes on the Stallion before looking back at the Bank clerk accepting the Elements of Harmony necklaces. She looked back at the Stallion and Rainbow noticed his eyes shone for a split-second before blinking and walking up to another clerk and giving her a bag of bits. He turned and left the place. She gave a shudder and looked back at Twilight Sparkle making friendly chat with the Manager.

_**"GET DOWN!"**_  
**_"EAT THAT DIRT!"_**  
**_"YOU WANT TO DIE?! DIRT IN YOUR FACE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_**

Rainbow Dash did a double take and nearly cried out in fear, regardless of her arrogance and her bravery. These shouting just seemed to dominate everyone without question. Like the abusive father telling you to go to your room or he'll do something worse than the average father would. She and Fluttershy was the first to lay down quickly.

Rainbow Dash looked at Princess Twilight and almost had a heart attack. She was approaching the clowns masked men, Rainbow Dash strained her ears to hear what she was saying to the four bank robbers.

"**_What in Celestia's sun are you doing?!_**" She asked, in a demanding voice.  
"**_GET THE FUCK DOWN!_**" The one with the sad clown screamed, pointing the stick at her head. To which Twilight lowered harshly with her hoof.

"Please, don't point your stick at me!" She warned, trying to dominate the robbers. The looked at each other and the one with the Demon pulled out a smaller, shorter stick and pulled the... thing that was attached to it and blood came out of Twilight's leg! The one with the stars and stripes then slammed the end of the stick to the side of her face and took a wire and tied her up.

"I warned you, bitch." The sad clown warned.

Dallas stood on a table and started his speech.  
"**_OKAY, LISTEN UP! WE ARE ROBBING THE BANK, NOT YOU! YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SLUT OVER THERE AND WE WON'T BE HESITANT TO DO IT TO YOU._**" He shot a guard in the face who came at him with a sword in his mouth. "**_THINK ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN, THINK ABOUT YOUR WIFE, THINK ABOUT YOUR HUSBAND, THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY. DON'T ACT STUPID AND EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE_!**"

He smiled, "**_Let's talk business_**!"

* * *

**_"Fuck! There goes the alarm!"_**  
**_"GET THE FUCK DOWN!"_**  
**_"They tried to be cute..."_**  
**_"OKAY NOW YOU DID IT! WE TRIED TO BE NICE BUT YOU HAD TO MAKE IT HARDER ON US! NOW WE'LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!"_**  
Dallas sighed, he kept his dominating tone and kept his gun pointed at the hostages. He looked over the counter to see the Clerks cowarding behind the metal barrier. He told Hoxton to use his Portable Saw Blade to cut open the door and tie them up. But He then saw Wolf and Hoxton trading the Portable Saw for the pistol

"**_LET ME SEE THEM HANDS!" _**Chains yelled, tying up a cyan mare with rainbow mane. Chains dragged the mare to the rest of the hostages; a particular orange one tried to roughhouse Hoxton but he dealt with her with his martial arts. Who knew that taking class will help you rob ponies of necklaces and other riches?

"**_WHO TRIGGERED IT?!_**" Wolf shot a random clerk in the face, dead. The rest of the black mystery mare's face and brains laid waste on the wall behind her now dead body. This explicated many screams from the panicked crowd and lowered moral for any types of rebellion. Everyone looked at Wolf and snapped at him.

"**_WOLF! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!_**" Chains pointed his guns to the hostages. "**_TURN AROUND! IF WE SEE YOUR EYES YOUR DEAD!_**"

The ponies turned around, some sobbing uncontrollably.

Chains ripped the demon mask upward and slapped Wolf across the snout. He then lowered it and looked at the dead body of the black mare; she had pearl white hair... or what's left of it, and a branding on her calves. It was a money bag. Chains was sure he seen these markings on every pony he's tied up.

"**_COPS!_**" Dallas screamed, kicked over a table as cover. Hoxton was in the second floor with his Sniper Rifle pointed at the entrance.

One by one the police in gold armor filed in and down they where picked off from either Dallas's assault rifle and Hoxton's Sniper. They were a team of five and they left as a team of one. As the remaining survivor ran out with his life as he saw his comrades filled with bullets. Hoxton shot him on his way out.

"**_They're going to come with reinforcement; Make some cover!_**" Dallas shouted,

"**_What? Their shoving in gold armors! It's too easy!_**" Hoxton cheeped,

"Doesn't matter, Wolf take point and place trip mines!" He told the psychotic friend. Wolf nodded and excitedly went to the entrance and slapped the mine down, the lasers flew up and Wolf knew there was going to be a bloodbath in a second that's to come. Wolf giddily made his way to the tables, grabbed the biggest one that he couldn't carry and he looked at Chains.

"**_En-Chains! Help me with this!_**" Wolf shook his hoof,

**_"On my way!"_** Chains left the hostages and made his way to his suited up friend. He grabbed on the other side and they counted to three; then they flipped it over.

"**_WOLF! CHAINS! Take Point! __Approximately five minutes until next assault_ _wave!_**"

* * *

"I told you..." Rainbow Dash told her tied up friends; she was laying on her side as the other ones where sitting on their haunches. She was watching the stallions move with percussion; if she wasn't tied she would buck them into the next

Fluttershy was watching their every move. She whimpered when the sad clown looked at them; afraid that he would do more than effortlessly flip Applejack over his shoulder and nearly snap her neck. Or shoot Princess Twilight in the leg and nearly break her jaw and cheeks.

They seem like they've done this before; everything they did was with fluid action as if they thought everything out. Martial Arts, Hostages, masks, probably magic proof armor, those sticks that shoots pebbles at a very fast rate. Sharpe eyes, dominating everyone with intimidation alone.

She didn't see the carnage beyond the clerk's desk but she was the first to see the mare with out her head and such She almost vomited out of both fear and revolt. They were very dangerous; and Fluttershy wasn't the first to have her innocence broken mentality wise as she saw little Button Mash sobbing into his mother. (Never knew her name! X_X)

"**_En-Chains! Help me with this!_**" one of them shouted, and Fluttershy remembered the name with horrifying precision. One of them was En-Chains. She kept her ears trained to each of their voice; they where obviously talking in a gruff voice to hide their real voice but it didn't matter. they had the boomstick not her.

"Why are you doing this?" Rarity asked,

"**_For the thrill of it,_**" the Demon masked one answered, as if he was proud to do it too. "**_We also need the money_**..." He added, walking away as if he was done talking with the element of generosity.

"The thrill of it?" Spike asked,

"**_Why do you think we're so professional?_**" He answered once more, with a question of his own**_"This isn't our first rodeo with this kind of thing!"_**

"_Mm mmm mmm_!"Fluttershy heard the duct taped Pink Pony attempt to speak, but she couldn't. They _are _experts! That only made it more scary on everyone else's end.

"**_Sorry! Didn't hear ya_**" The Demon masked pony chuckled, leaving them be.

"**_We have a PAYDAY to attend to!_**_**"**_


End file.
